


Recognize

by gayheterosexual



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayheterosexual/pseuds/gayheterosexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I forgot the episode but it's season five and it's set around when Mickey finds out Ian left with someone else from the club . Oh and in this story, Svetlana is already working at the alibi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognize

**Author's Note:**

> Recognize is just the song I listened to while writing this. It's by PARTYNEXTDOOR in case you're wondering. Sorry for any typos !

Mickey had finally caved. Before she left, Mandy had bugged him about taking a pregnancy test, since she kept finding Mickey becoming one with the fucking toilet.

 

She mentioned that you're supposed to take multiple tests so that you're sure.

 

After the fourth one that week, he had decided that four yes's had to be the final answer.

 

He still remembered that night.

 

_"I can't sleep,"_

 

_"Again?"_

 

They hadn't used a rubber. Now they were going to have a baby.

 

He was actually really excited. He had his son, but now he'd have a kid with the love of his life. And they would raise Yev and the rugrat, that would be here in no time, together.

 

Together.

 

Ian was supposed to be home an hour ago. Mickey couldn't wait to tell him the big news, but he was starting to get impatient.

 

Mickey was close to the club, when he saw a tall redhead smothering a fucking geriatric viagroid.

 

"IAN!" Mickey yelled as he started sprinting towards the two.

 

But he wasn't able to catch them, because the old fucker had started his car and taken Ian with him to fuck knows where.

 

Tears welled up in Mickey's eyes.

 

He arrived home and was so fucking broken, defeated.

But he was fucking angry as well.

 

His emotions kept going back and forth, so tears spilled from his eyes as he punched the walls and smashed plates and flipped the couch.

 

"Fucking Ian." _Punch._

 

"Fucking Gallagher." _Punch._

 

"Fucking sack of shit." _Punch._

 

He couldn't drink away his sorrows or have a smoke because he had a child to think about.

 

Svetlana found him after her shift had finished at the alibi.

 

"What happen to you?" She asked.

 

"I'm pregnant and he's cheating on me. I'm having his fucking kid and he doesn't even have the decency of being fucking faithful. Son of a bitch." And he spit on the ground to punctuate his last sentence.

 

"We can leave." She spoke softly.

 

"Fuck are you talking about?"

 

"We can pack and go somewhere, far away if you want it. I take my baby, you take yours."

 

"Yeah," he sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

 

So they did.

 

While Mickey stayed at the house packing, Svetlana went to the Alibi to resign.

 

"What, why?" Vee asked.

 

"Orange boy get my husband pregnant and cheat. He does not know about baby yet."

 

"Mickey's pregnant?" Vee whispers incredulously.

 

"We leave town. Today."

 

"Don't tell Kev," Vee opened the register and took out a few bills that wouldn't be noticed. "It's not much but, take it."

 

"Thank you Veronica" Svetlana said gratefully. "See you. . . See you later."

 

"See you later."

 

They flashed small smiles at each other and then Svetlana was on her way.

[]

"You ready to go?" Mickey asked her.

 

Mickey had jacked a car earlier and taken it home for Svet, Yev, the new baby, and him to leave.

 

"To wherever road take us." Svetlana said once they were settled in the car to leave.

 

"Let's go then." Mickey replied.

 

And they were on there way to. . .

Wherever the road takes them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I hurt your feelings were hurt, because mine were hurt too while writing this :'c You know that saying about hell being in your mind or whatever ? Yeah it is /.\ P.S I like to think that Kev and Vee would be good friends with Svet and Mick (:


End file.
